Peeping Craig
by TDtheMagicMan
Summary: Summary: Tweek and Kenny get caught in the middle of some wet, naked fun. Written for my dear friend, Riss. Twitch's return to FFn.


**Title:** Peeping Craig  
**Author:** Twitchable Wiz  
**Genre:** humor/romance**  
Rating:** M or R  
**Fandom:** South Park  
**Pairing(s):** Tweek/Kenny  
**Warnings:** language, nudity, sexual situations. And slash. Which I don't feel should need to be a warning…but there are a lot of ignorant, narrow-minded bigots who get all butthurt and offended by boys liking boys. SO…you have been duly warned. You flame…you're just making an ass out of yourself. Plus…I get vindictive and write more porn that way. :D

**Summary:** Tweek and Kenny get caught in the middle of some wet, naked fun. Written for my dear friend, Riss.

**Disclaimer:** All characters presented herein are the property of _Comedy Central_, _Trey Parker_, and _Matt Stone_. No profit of any kind is being made from this story. I don't own; please don't sue. I'm dirt-poor anyway, so it's not as if you'd get much. I just love these characters to death, and enjoy playing with them in my mind. _twitches _Any and all song lyrics or literary quotes, unless otherwise noted, are the properties of their respective owners, who will be credited at the end of each chapter. Once again, I do not own, don't sue poor Twitch! Anything otherwise noted, such as poetry or original lyrics, as well as the plot and storyline, are mine. Please do not use, copy, or post elsewhere without explicit permission from me. Printed copies are perfectly fine (if you actually think my work is good enough to print out) as long as proper credit is given. You can reach me through personal messaging.

**Further Disclaimers:** none.

**Author's Notes:** Well. Twitch slinks back into FFn with an appropriate lack of fanfare and general blank looks all the way around. Everyone say "Who the f#$ is this guy?"

First story after a long absence. I've been away for several reasons…most RL related. I've written a few stories since DFAD…I've just been posting them elsewhere where…frankly…they get a bit more attention. :D BUT….I've decided to give this place another shot. Cuz I do have a few very wonderful and faithful readers here who actually think I'm pretty decent at this nonsense. And I've missed stories by writers who don't post anywhere else. Particular shoutout to Fermata and Indiana on that one. Plus...as it says in my profile…I'm rounding up my posse to come here and decapitate the Wasteland. If you get that, go you. I'll be slowly transferring stories from my other site here over the next week or so. Don't wanna bombard everyone with a messload of stories all at once. ;) So look forward to more Twitch writings soon.

To start off with a bang…I have here a naughty little drabble written for my fantastic friend, Riss. She caught one of my pageview markers on the other site I belong to, and as her prize she requested this playful, slightly risqué story involving my absolute favorite SP pairing, Tweek and Kenny. This story was inspired by a picture I won for a pageview catch myself, done by my god, the Infamous Boss Reo. If you haven't heard of him, you are hiding under a rock. Cuz he kicks a ridiculous amount of ass. If you'd like to see the mind-blowingly hot picture that brought about this little bit of humor, PM me for the link. It's well worth the look. Just make sure you bring a bucket, a bib, and possibly some Kleenex. ;)

It's unoriginal…the plot sucks…and my characterization could use loads of work. But I wrote it for a friend and she liked it, so that's truly all that matters to me. And hey? At least I can use a spell check. XD

So without further ado, Twitch's return to FFn…

**Peeping Craig**

Tweek jumped a bit as the first burst of scalding water from the showerhead startled him. He would have slipped and fallen, but he was saved by the tight embrace of his "shower buddy".

"Easy there, Squeaky. I have no intentions of you copping out of this shower with claims of unconsciousness." Kenny grinned down at his twitching boyfriend through dark blond hair plastered over his eyes by water.

Tweek chuckled embarrassedly. "Well now that would just suck, wouldn't it?"

"No….there wouldn't be any sucking then…" Tweek laughed and leaned in to peck Kenny on the lips. Kenny returned the kiss eagerly, relishing the feel of wet skin against wet skin. Already aroused, the sensation of his cock sliding tantalizingly along Tweek's taut abdomen made him crazy. He deepened the kiss, passionately savaging Tweek's mocha-tasting mouth with his own, exploring every nook and cranny with his tongue. Within seconds, he felt Tweek's own manhood rise up to meet his own. He smiled in lusty delight against Tweek's lips.

"Well…what say we get clean, Tweekers?" Kenny grabbed the scrub brush hanging from the showerhead as he studied Tweek's face. The other boy looked dazed for a few seconds before incredulity registered.

"You actually want to get clean? W-what the hell?" Kenny burst out laughing as Tweek stared at him with indignation.

"You're so damn fuckable-looking when you get all horny and demanding like that. Never woulda thought you had it in you." Kenny licked his lips as Tweek's visage went from pouting to abashed. He grabbed some soap and lathered up the brush. He then went to work, sensually scrubbing at Tweek's lithe body. The process was slightly hindered by the fact that Tweek kept letting out soft moans, making control a serious chore. Kenny contented himself with pressing soft kisses with just a hint of tongue to Tweek's neck, and making pictures in the soap suds with his free hand.

As Kenny was scrubbing at one shoulder and writing "Kenny wuz here" just above Tweek's unabated hardon, his hand brushed against it, elicting a high-pitched squeak from the other boy. At that moment, the door to the bathroom opened.

"Hey Tweek, I need to borrow a shirt…" Tweek let out a yelp, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Tweek? What's wrong?" And the curtain was unceremoniously torn open.

Standing shirtless and with jaw dropped was their third roommate. Craig's mouth opened and closed without sound as his eyes grew wide at the sight of his two best friends, naked and hard and touching before him. Tweek flushed bright red and shrank against the shower wall, pulling Kenny with him.

Kenny merely leered at the black-haired boy, pressing himself tightly against Tweek. "Something we can help you with, Craig?"

Craig shook his head, eyes never leaving the two wet bodies before him. "I'm just going to st-steal a shirt, Tweek. Um…yeah…I'll go now." He backed away slowly, tripping over one of Tweek's sneakers. Righting himself, he left the bathroom in haste, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh God!" Tweek's eyes closed tightly and he slumped against the wall. "He'll never be the same again. Man, he's never even gonna look at me after this!"

"Aw, Tweeks, don't worry about it." Kenny calmly pulled the curtain closed and resumed his "cleaning". "Heh…I think Craig liked it. His shorts looked a little snug there."

"Oh geez, Kenny! Don't say things like that!"

"Oh hush. You're just freaked cuz you still think Craig's hot. Can't blame ya though. That ass….mmmm." Tweek's eyes flew open, and Kenny smirked at him in return. "Well…I can help you forget all about Craig catching us." And with that, he dropped to his knees. As he slowly engulfed Tweek's cock, he smiled up at his lover. Tweek's only reply was a gasp and a moan.

Wrapped up in their own activities, neither boy heard the door quietly open again. Reaching into his unbuttoned shorts, Craig gazed hungrily at the sight before him. As he took himself in hand, he thanked God for gorgeous blonde roomies and see-through shower curtains. _Maybe someday they'll let me join them. Oh God…_


End file.
